


The great kingdom and what was left of it

by Why_is_the_cola_gone



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_is_the_cola_gone/pseuds/Why_is_the_cola_gone
Summary: Orginal work
Kudos: 2





	The great kingdom and what was left of it

Gina’s pov.

De zon begint al te zakken. De wolken beginnen te sluimeren over de vroege avondlucht. Mijn vingers zitten onder de schrammen. M’n schouder hangt uit de kom door de terugslag van mijn boog. Toch blijf ik graaien naar de leren koker die vol zit met pijlen. Even dwaalt mijn blik af van de bomen naar de koker. Vol zat.

De meeste pijlen liggen op de grond. Een paar steken er in de boom maar lang nog niet waar ik ze hebben wil. Daar op de boom waar ik een gezicht heb getekend met een steentje. De moordenaar van mijn ouders. Daar moeten die pijlen komen. En daar zullen ze ook komen. Weer span ik mijn vermoeide spieren. Mijn schouder duw ik zelfstandig terug in de kom. Eitje.

Ik span de pijl naar achteren, richt en schiet.

‘Mooi schot, jammer van die boom.’ Merkt een stem op. Ik schrik maar doe mijn best niet op te springen. Naast me staat mijn schaduw. Thorsen Jar. Sinds het overlijden van mijn ouders is hij mijn schaduw geworden.

Waar ik ga, volgt Thorsen. Ik spuug op de grond richting het gezicht alsof ik het kan beledigen. De boog gooi ik neer bij Thorsen’s voeten. ‘Ik bak er niks van. Het is onmogelijk om hier goed in te zijn!’ Hoe mijn voorouders het deden weet ik niet. Zij konden én paardrijden en boogschieten tegelijk. Mijn vader was de beste boogschutter in de 12 rijken. Mijn moeder de beste ruiter.

En ik? Ik ben de beste in mensen teleurstellen en een mislukking zijn. Officieel is mijn naam Gina prinses van Lynbur. Hoedster van de maan en beschermer van de Pegasus.

Mijn mensen creperen op straat. Er is niet genoeg voedsel om hem te voeden. De maan schijnt al weken niet meer. En de Pegasus het glorieuze dier dat ooit de hemel bereed is al eeuwen voor ik geboren werd afgeslacht.

Thorsen bukt. Beleefd kijk ik naar mijn modderige schoenen. Hij raapt de boog op. Zijn korte bruine haren vallen voor zijn ingevallen gezicht. Zijn ogen fonkelen als duizend sterren.

Hij loopt naar mij toe. ‘Prinses, mag ik?’ vraagt hij. Ik krimp een beetje in elkaar door de officiële titel maar geef toch een knikje.

Natuurlijk. Als hij zich zo graag wil bewijzen zou ik hem niet tegenhouden. En hoe groot is de kans dat zo’n jochie weet hoe hij moet schieten?

De eerste pijl raakt de wortel van de boom die net boven de grond uitkomt. Ik snuif. De tweede pijl verlaat zijn boog geen seconde later en raakt het oog van het gezicht.

Mijn gezicht betrekt. Een normale dorpswachter is beter dan ik. Hij schiet nog een pijl af en nog een. Hij vormt langzaam een gezichtje dat lacht op de boom.

Daarna maakt hij een extravagante buiging. De boog en pijlen neemt hij met zich mee. ‘Dit is geen speelgoed. Je kan jezelf hier goed mee verwonden.’

Daarom kan ik wel lachen. ‘Oh ja? ik kan niet eens een boom pijn doen. Laat staan mijzelf,’ Thorsen blijft rond me hangen als een vlieg met een vragende bijna pijnlijke blik in zijn ogen.

‘Heeft uwe helderheid toevallig nog nagedacht over het aanzoek van de prins-‘

Ik kap hem af.

‘De dag dat ik met een warmbloedige trouw is de dag dat de maan en de sterren zullen vallen uit de hemel.’ Mijn mondhoeken krullen slechts centimeters als ik omhoog kijk naar de eerste sterren die tevoorschijn komen.

Thorsen is hier duidelijk niet vrijwillig. Hij is hier voor een missie. ‘Col is een aardige jongen. Je zal een goed leven met hem krijgen. Hij is ook een kroonprins. Aanvoerder van het leger. Bevelhebber zelfs,’ Aha. Dat is zijn missie.

Een tijdje terug heb ik vreemde brief gekregen in een gouden koker. De koker had een rode draak op de buis. Huis Diatrizo. De brief was met gitzwarte inkt geschreven.

Een korte samenvatting zou zijn dat als ik mijzelf beloof aan Col Diatrizo en mee zou komen naar Dragora dat de Dragoranen op hun beurt naar Lynbur zouden komen om te vechten.

Mijn ogen rollen. Net als mijn buik. Ja ik wil vrij blijven. Ik wil onafhankelijk blijven. Hier in Lynbur. Maar wat is hier nog? Het kasteel begint te vervallen. De bevolking sterft langzaam uit. Ik kom niet verder met trainen.

Ik mompel nog een slap fabeltje dat ik een keer heb gehoord over Col Diatrizo de drakenprins. ‘Ja en hij verkracht vrouwen en voert ze aan zijn draken,’ het moet hem afschrikken maar Thorsen kan alleen maar dom lachen.

‘Jij weet net zo goed als ik dat de draken net als de Pegasus lang geleden verdwenen zijn.’ Thorsen sluipt achter me om.

Wantrouwig draai ik. Hij legt zijn hand voorzichtig op mijn schouder en duwt deze hard terug op zijn plaats. Het bobbeltje schiet terug naar binnen. De pijn steekt even maar is dan weg.

‘Hoe durf je-‘ hij onderbreekt me door zijn hand op te steken.

Mijn mond blijft verstijft hangen. Nog nooit heeft een wachter of wie dan ook zo gebaar naar mij gemaakt. ‘Hoe durf jij. Je kan dit land redden. En je doet het niet omdat je bang bent voor een man?’

‘Ik ben voor niemand bang! Ik ben Gina Illumyius en ik ben prinses van Lynbur. En jij zou ook bang zijn als je met een vreemde moest trouwen! Ieder meisje is bang! Het is walgelijk dat we als vee worden verkocht-‘ bekend gekraak onderbreekt me. De houten deur die de bediende gebruiken om de paleistuin in te sluipen gaat over.

Ik herken de gezette man met het grijzen haar en de paars-roze tuniek met de zilveren kroon.

Mijn oom. Sinds het overlijden van mijn ouders zorgt hij voor Lynbur en mij. Hij doet zijn best. Maar hij is nooit voorbereid op een leven als vorst. En ik ook niet.

Naar Dragora gaan zou betekenen dat ze me waarschijnlijk leren hoe ik een perfecte koningin kan zijn.

Maar ik ben geen koningin. Ik ben nog een prinses. En ik moet mijn volk beschermen. Of ik ben niet alleen mijn volk maar ook mijn huis kwijt.

‘Oom Aztan,’ zeg ik dan.

‘Gina,’ antwoord hij. Zijn blik gaat naar Thorsen. Thorsen zit geknield op de grond met zijn hand op zijn hart geklemd en wacht geduldig tot hij op mag staan.

Mijn oom geeft dat teken door vriendelijk te glimlachen. Thorsen krabbelt overeind.

‘Thorsen laat je ons even alleen?’ vraagt hij dan. Ik adem in en uit zo onzichtbaar mogelijk. Ondanks dat het gebabbel over verloving, trouwen en allienties mij verveeld is het nodig. Dit is mijn leven.

Oom Aztan zet kleine stapjes richting de boom. Zijn lange cape sleept achter hem aan over de mossige stenen. Vroeger lieten we ze schoonmaken maar daar is geen tijd of geld meer voor. ‘Wil ik weten wie je daar hebt getekend?’ ik snuif.

‘Is het niet duidelijk? Koning Antoll!’ De schoft die het leger van Mortimus beheert. Die mijn ouders en mijn familie al honderden jaren het leven zuur maakt.

Een vaag dun lachje groeit op zijn lippen. Maar vervaagt als snel als hij me aankijkt. ‘Gina, je zou dit niet moeten doen. Als ze in Mortimus horen dat jij op hun vorst schiet,’ protesteert mij oom.

‘Ik doe het toch niet écht?’ ook al zou ik dat wel willen. Ik verlang om hem, zijn misselijkmakende zonen en zijn dochter allemaal op hun knieen te zien en te smeken voor de genade die ik hen niet zal geven.

‘Echt of nep maakt voor de Dymois niet uit. Ze maken oorbellen van ogen van hun tegenstanders. Ze gebruiken organen voor kettingen. Je bent al een doelwit door je naam,’ Zijn grijze ogen worden vochtig.

‘Ik kan jou ook niet verliezen,’ fluistert hij. Daarna maakt hij dat weg komt. Hij wil zich sterk houden. Maar ik hoor zijn gesnotter en gesnik.

Lynbur, Gina’s pov.

Laat ga ik pas slapen. Nog later kom ik uit bed. De middag is in volle gang als ik mijn nachtjapon inwissel voor een praktische donkere broek met een shirt met zilver harnas.

Als ik mijzelf zie in de spiegel zie ik slechts een meisje. Niet veel ouder dan zestien. Ze heeft een paar paarse ogen die dwars door mijn ziel heel splitten opzoek naar antwoorden. Tot laat heb ik nog nagedacht over wat Thorsen me heeft vertelt.

Maar Thorsen is een weesjong. Hij zou het meest profiteren van een Dragoraanse samenwerking. Hij weet niet wat het is om in mijn schoenen te staan. Hij kan het niet begrijpen.

Beneden eet ik een broodje met groentes. Thorsen groet me met een knikje en niet de gepaste buiging.

Om heel eerlijk te zijn maakt het me niet uit wat Thorsen wel of niet doet. Dus eet ik rustig luid kauwend verder.

Mijn dienstmeisjes lopen dan ook de trap af. Ze begroeten mij wel netjes. Ze heten Kiki en Nyir. Beide zijn ze al mijn vriendinnen sinds ik me kan herinneren.

Nyir eet een peulvrucht. ‘Waarom ben je zo stil, Gina?’ Even twijfel ik om alles te laten gaan. Om toe te geven dat ik bang ben voor mijn rijk en de toekomst van mijn volk.

‘Thorsen denkt dat hij alles kan maken omdat oom Aztan hem persoonlijk gered heeft van de straat,’ het is het kleinste probleem. Maar het is het enige waarover ik open kan zijn.

Kiki’s ogen vergroten. Die van haar zijn al enorm groot. Ze heeft échte Aquasylysase ogen. Maar nu zijn ze nog groter.

‘Is het waar dat hij maar liefst 10 pijlen correct in de boom schoot? Recht in de ogen en het hart?’ Zo te horen heeft Thorsen niet alleen zijn pijlen in de boom geschoten.

Nyir gniffelt. We praten zo zacht dat Thorsen ons niet hoort. En als hij ons wel hoort dan luistert hij toch niet waar we over keuvelen.

Thorsen gaat verder met ijsberen. Zijn zwaard rinkelt met hem mee. Ik leg mijn handen op de koude tafel. Zo druk ik mezelf omhoog.

De ringentjes van mijn harnas rinkelen net als de stukjes zilver in mijn haar. ‘Waar heb je mijn boog verstopt?’ Thorsen buigt maar ik spot wat minacht in zijn grote groene kijkers.

‘De boog is niet geschikt voor prinsessen,’ Indirect gaan mijn ogen naar de grote stenen troon. Ik ken zeker elf voorouders van mij die hem door zijn hoofd hadden geschoten puur voor die belediging.

‘U zou moeten leren dansen. Niet u tijd verspillen aan wapens waar u nooit beter in zal worden,’

‘Dus we zijn terug naar U.’ ik twijfel lang over hoe ik hem zal terug pakken. Uiteindelijk pak ik zijn eigen zwaard uit zijn houder en neem ik het glimlachend mee.

Ik wil wegelopen naar boven om zijn zwaard ergens te verstoppen. Maar iemand houdt me tegen. Een persoon torent boven me uit.

‘Waar gaat dat heen?’ Zon. Direct is de sfeer gespannen als ik hem zie. Zoals altijd zit zijn haar perfect door de hoeveelheid gel die een dorp kan ontvlammen als de zon erop schijnt.

Hij knikt richting Thorsen. Thorsen heeft zijn handen gevouwen achter zijn rug. Hij trekt een wenkbrauw op alsof hij wil vragen ‘wil je iets?’

‘Jij, schildknaap. Ga ergens heen. Ik wil met de prinses alleen praten.’ Zijn blik valt op Kiki en Nyir.

‘Jullie twee ook. Alleen prinses Gina mag blijven.’ Hoe genereus. Dat ik mag blijven in mijn eigen rijk.

‘Ik ben geen schildknaap ik ben haar lijfwacht,’ protesteert Thorsen nog.

Zon lacht en opent zijn leren beurs. Hij pakt een gouden munt en smijt het op de grond. De munt stuitert tegen het vieze marmer voor het richting de tuin rolt. ‘Hier. Een goudstuk. Geef het aan iemand die het wat uitmaakt wie je bent,’ Thorsen raapt de munt niet op. Hij slentert mede door Kiki’s hulp naar de grote glazen deuren die naar de tuin leiden.

Zon geeft me een glimlachje. Het hoort bemoedigend te zijn maar het wekt alleen maar angst op. ‘Wat wil je Zon?’ een edele zoals hij kan alles krijgen wat hij wil. Hij is niet afhankelijk van het rijksbudget want zijn vader heeft overal mijnen met diamanten zitten.

‘Het draait niet om wat ik wil, het is wat ik je kan bieden,’ Even wil ik mezelf slaan in het gezicht. zo’n raadselachtig antwoord had ik tenslotte kunnen verwachten.

Ik speel het spelletje dan maar mee. Ik zak onderuit. ‘Wat kan jij mij bieden?’

Zon neemt plaats tegenover me. Even zie ik hoop in die twee onbekende vreemde ogen. Ooit waren we vrienden. Dat was nog toen mijn ouders leefde. Na hun dood is Zon weggestuurd naar een internaat ergens in Ashferd. Zon scant de lege troonzaal voor hij naar mijn hand rijkt. Zijn vingers zijn niet zoals die van Thorsen. Die van Thorsen zijn ruw en stroef door de jaren verbittert. Die van hem voelen aan als zijde.

‘Onze families zijn al wat jaren vrienden,’ begint hij zijn stem zoeter dan honing. Het is bedoelt om mij te paaien. Om mij te overtuigen en gerust te stellen.

Mijn hand trek ik terug uit zijn grip. Ik neem een hap lucht en zeg dan wat ik hem al jaren eerder had moeten vertellen.

‘Ik kan niet met je trouwen,’ onderbreek ik hem direct. Het laatste wat ik wil is hem valse hoop geven.

Zon grinnikt. ‘waarom? Heb je soms gevoelens voor die knecht van je?’ Ondanks dat het niet waar is. Ondanks dat het belachelijk is. Voel ik me diep beledigt en geschaamd.

‘Waarom denk je dat?’

Hij gaat anders zitten namelijk rechter. Hij reageert niet zoals ik verwacht. Ik zie geen tranen. Of verdriet. Alleen pure zakelijkheid. ‘Ik hoor dingen. Ik zie dingen. Ik houdt je altijd in de gaten, Gina. Vergeet niet aan wie je toe behoort.’ Hij schenkt me een glimlach. Wat in zijn geval 3 centimeter optrekken van zijn lip is. Zijn toon is neerbuigend en vol met dreiging.

Tandenknarsend antwoord ik.

‘Ik behoor toe aan de maan. Aan mijn volk en de troon. Als dit alles is wat je wilde zeggen, kun je net zo goed weer gaan.’

‘Nee. Dit is niet alles wat ik wilde zeggen. Mijn oom Hendrik heeft namelijk in Moer de hoofdleiding gekregen. Hoor je dat prinsesje? Moer. Waar ze de beste wapens ter wereld maken.’ Moer is een vervuilde stad tussen Ashferd en Oparia in. Het is al jaren een onafhankelijk gebied waar de arme mensen wonen.

‘Als ik mijn wapens heb, ga ik soldaten zoeken. En als ik die gevonden heb. Dan zul je smeken om met me te mogen trouwen.’ Boven hoor ik de deur opengaan. En even later hoor ik voetstappen harnas.

‘Hoor ik dat goed? Doe jij mij nichtje een aanzoek?’ Aztan en zijn lijfwacht komen naar beneden. Zon buigt wat me eerlijk gezegd verbaasd.

‘Jazeker. En als ze slim is zegt ze ja,’

Ik ga staan. Met een rustige toon wijs ik hem af. ‘Je oom heeft de leiding in Moer. Jij niet. Je hebt geen wapens, geen soldaten. Noch bezit je land. Ik kan niet met je trouwen. Slechts als de bomen terugroeien in Dragora, Aquarsylys zonder water komt en de zon dooft zal ik je trouwen. Fijne dag verder,’

‘Geniet maar van je tijd dat je nog met je bleke gezicht op deze troon zit! Het duurt niet lang meer! Let op mijn woorden!’

‘Uwe helderheid wilt u dat ik deze vervelia verwijder?’ vraagt Sir Demicrius de lijfwacht aan mij.

‘Ja. maar niet permanent. Zijn vader zal wraak willen als we hem ook maar een haar krenken.’ Demicrius knikt begrijpend. De wachters die met mijn oom zijn meegekomen pakken elk een arm van Zon beet.

‘Wraak?! Wraak wil ik zeker! Niemand vertelt mij nee! Niemand!’ ze voeren hem af en sluiten de deuren die naar de kerkers leiden. De grote deuren vallen dicht. Stofwolken waaien op.

Mijn oom wappert ze weg met zijn hand.

‘Ik vond dat je dat heel goed aanpakte nichtje. In andere landen had hij zijn hoofd verloren. Je gaat een goede koningin worden. Net als je moeder was.’

Daar heb ik mijn twijfels over. Mijn moeder was een godin. Ze was bloedmooi en had de kracht om vrede te stichten door haar diplomatie. Ik kan niet eens een gesprek aanknopen.

Ik wil wat zeggen. Mijn angsten met hem delen. Vertellen dat ik het niet meer weet. Hem om raad vragen. Maar dat alles wordt verstoord door een ijselijke bekende stem die schreeuwt alsof de longen uit haar lijf worden gerukt.

Samen delen we een blik. Dan rennen we alle drie naar beneden. Sir Demicrius duwt me achter zich. Hij trekt zijn zwaard en doet de deur open.

De treden die naar mijn huis leiden zijn bezaait met bloed. Twee wachters liggen onthoofd voor mijn deur met elk een dode zwaan in hun handen geklemd. Het bloed druipt van de stenen zo naar beneden. Steen naar steen. Angst slaat me rond het hart. Ik durf niet verder.

Mijn oom stapt de plassen bloed in en loopt de trap af. Zijn cape kleurt rood voor hij beneden is. Zijn lijfwacht volgt hem.

Na lang overleg met mijzelf volg ik hen. Beneden wacht mij nog een nare verassing.

Het is onbeschrijfelijk wat ik zie. Het kasteel dorp wat vlak bij ons kasteel ligt is vernield. Het eerste wat me opvalt is het glas. Ruiten zijn ingeslagen. Sir Demicrius roept me nog terug maar ik marcheer verder het spoor van bloed tegemoet.

Huisjes en winkels zijn kort en klein geslagen. Houten planken liggen kapot die ooit gevels waren. Als ik voorbij loop wordt er gefluisterd en gemompeld.

Eenmaal bij het gemeentehuis kom zakt de moed me in de schoenen. Het voelt alsof mijn benen gemaakt zijn van rubber. Ik moet alles in zetten om niet naar voren te vallen op mijn knieen op de tegels.

Bij het gemeente huis wappert de vlag van de rebellen. Samen met de hoofden van 43 kinderen. De hoofden zijn van allerei kleuren vormen en maten. Meeste hebben hun ogen wijd opgesperd. Ze wisten dat ze dood gingen. Ze keken de dood recht in het gezicht.

Thorsen is ook ter plaatsen. Hij praat met een vrouw die haar arm mist.

‘Prinses, ga terug.’ Ik negeer hem. Ik ga steeds harder lopen. Uiteindelijk bereik ik het huis. Bloed druipt nog uit de hoofden. Ze bungelen in de wind die als bladeren worden meegevoerd.

Ook op de trap van het gemeentehuis is een flinke plas bloedt. De hoofden hangen hier pas net. Ze zijn vers afgeslacht alsof het dieren zijn.

In het huis liggen de lichamen van de kinderen. Op een grote hoop alsof ze niks voorstellen. De witte zwaan vlag wordt direct van de vlaggenmast verwijdert. Mijn hand trilt lichtjes.

Aztan en verschillende wachters treden het gebouw binnen. Ik wacht buiten. Kiki en Nyir zijn inmiddels ook ter plaatsen. Ze hebben beide familie in de stad.

Het is voor het eerst dat ik ze zo zie. Kiki zit in haar baljurk op de grond. Modder en bloed kleeft aan haar als het snot op haar gezicht. Nyir probeert haar te troosten maar huilt net zo hard mee. Ondanks dat zij geen familie hier heeft is het duidelijk dat ze deze plek wel als thuis beschouwt.

Samen met een groepje ridders trekt Demicrius naar binnen.

Ze halen er een vrouw uit. Ze is geketend en heeft een groene lange dorpsjurk aan. Haar heb ik nog nooit gezien. Maar de lach op haar gezicht zegt alles wat ik van haar moet weten.

De menigte keert zich tegen haar. Ze schreeuwen en schelden hun harten uit. Ze lacht alle beledigingen weg. ‘Scheld wat je wil! Jullie kinderen komen er niet mee terug! Ze rotten nu in de diepste hel,’ haar blik gaat naar mijn zilveren haarstukjes.

‘Dus jij bent de prinses?’ raadt ze.

‘Prinses geef haar geen aandacht.’ Adviseert Aztan mij. Ik kijk om me heen. Moeders en vaders zitten verslagen op de grond. Of ze hebben wapens in hun handen. Hooivorken en kaarsen. Alles om te gebruiken tegen de vrouw die meehielp hun kinderen om te brengen.

Mijn hofdames, mijn vriendinnen. Mijn enige vriendinnen zitten in tranen op de grond. Zelfs Sir Demicrius die ik nog nooit heb zien huilen staat met zijn rug naar me toe met een rood hoofd.

‘Ja, ik ben de prinses.’ Herhaal ik elk woord met ingehouden woede. Ze grinnikt.

‘Ik ken zat jongens die je graag eens een beurt willen geven prinses. Zal je goed doen. Ik hoop dat ze je kasteel afbranden en dat ze jou een slaaf maken.’ Sist ze. Ze spuugt.

‘Mijn broeders komen voor jullie allemaal. Ze zullen jullie vrouwen verkrachten en jullie kinderen onthoofden! Jullie vorsten zullen aftreden. We stoppen niet totdat we het gif wat de monarchie is uitgeroeid hebben tot de laatste bron!’

Ik spiegel haar actie. Ik lach. En dat irriteert haar meer dan alle beledigingen die ik naar haar hoofd had kunnen slingeren.

‘Laat ze komen. Ik wacht ze op en timmer hun hoofden aan de muren van mijn kasteel. Van hun schedels maak ik drinkbekers voor de arme. Hun organen verkoop ik om mijn volk te voeden.’ Ze spuugt en probeert me aan te vallen.

‘Je bent gestoord! Jij bleke hersenloze onwetende schim! Ze komen je wel halen! Ze komen voor jullie allemaal! Jullie zijn ons later dankbaar. Later zijn we allemaal vrij! Sterker nog-‘ Sir Demictris heft zijn zwaard en hakt in haar nek. Haar hoofd blijft zitten.

‘Oh sorry was je nog niet klaar?’ Hij heeft expres mis gehakt. Het bloed spuit uit haar keel terwijl ze happende en stotterende geluidjes maakt. Ze verdrinkt in haar eigen bloed.

De arme verdringen zich om haar lijf te bewerken. Ze trekken de haren uit haar hoofd. De benen en armen scheuren ze van haar lichaam alsof het stof is.

Mijn blik dwaalt af naar de huisjes. Bij een huisje van een smid zit een meisje.

Ze is amper ouder dan ik. Ze heeft een hoofdje beet en knuffelt ermee. Haar lichaam gaat op en neer door de snikken.

‘Wie is verantwoordelijk voor deze laffe daad?’ Aztan trilt. Hij geeft me de hand van de moordenares. Rond haar vinger zit een bekende ring.

Een diep luid gegrom spat uit mijn keel. ‘Mortimus,’ het teken van de fenix is duidelijk nog te zien ondanks dat de ring met bloed is versierd.

‘Prinses, het kan zijn dat dit een rebellengroep is uit Mortimus. Het kan zijn dat het koninklijk huis niks te maken heeft met deze aanval.’

‘En tegelijkertijd zijn zij de enige die profiteren van een aanval zoals deze. Wie haat ons meer dan de Dymois familie?’

Ik weiger nog een kind zijn of haar ouders kwijt te raken aan die bloedhonden van een Mortimus. Over mijn lijk.

Met flinke buikpijn honderden vragen, miljoenen twijfels en biljoenen gedachten die schreeuwen dat er een andere manier moet zijn stap ik af op mijn oom. Ik recht mijn kin zoals ik dat geleerd heb. En forceer mijn statelijke glimlach en buig mijn hoofd als groeting.

‘Oom,’ hij zucht. Hij zweet en zit onder het bloed.

‘Nu niet, Gina.’ Hij dissimileert me alsof ik een klein kind ben.

‘Ik wil met Col Diatrizo trouwen,’ sputter ik eruit.

Zijn kin gaat een stukje naar achteren van verbazing. Hij probeert niet eens de vreugde in zijn ogen te verbergen. ‘Echt?’

Ik slik. ‘Ja,’

Zijn gezicht licht op. ‘Dat is geweldig nieuws! Ik stuur meteen een duif..’ Ik snap echt wel dat hij blij is dat we niet langer arm zullen zijn. Maar ik snap ook dat de dorpsbewoners nu actie willen zien. Of anders is er de kans dat ze tegen ons zullen keren.

De soldaten helpen eerst alle hoofden los te maken. De lichamen en de hoofden worden bij elkaar gezocht. Ze helpen met het graven van gaten bij het kerkhof. Kiki krijst het uit als haar nichtje afgevoerd wordt naar haar laatste rustplaats. Nyir kan haar net tegenhouden of ze was mee het graf ingesprongen.

Het voelt allemaal alsof het mijn schuld is.

En diep van binnen weet ik dat het zo is.

\--

Twee weken later fonkelt mijn jurk als duizenden kleine sterren. Kiki borstelt met een zilveren haarborstel mijn gelijkkleurige haar terwijl Nyir zich uitleeft op mijn nagels. Thorsen staat op een steenwerpafstand toe te kijken. Zijn zwaard hangt rond zijn middel in de daarvoor bestemde schede.

Na de aanslag had ik het aan hem teruggeven. Voor het geval hij zich moest verdedigen.

De klokken die ooit in de verte luidde zijn nu dichtbij. Uiteindelijk wordt er een teken gegeven dat mijn toekomstige echtgenoot voor de deur staat. Om er voor te zorgen dat hij zich niet bedenkt ben ik op mijn best gekleed. Een kriebelige zilveren jurk met paarse linten.

Rond de ontvangstzaal staan boeketten met bloedlelies. De bloemen in de stenen vazen verspreiden een zoete geur. Vers geslacht vlees ligt onaangetast in de koperen schalen. Mijn spiegelbeeld verkaatst. Iedereen weet dat Dragoranen vleeseters zijn. Ik dus ook. Wij daarin tegen, niet.

ik besef me maar al te goed dat ik voor het laats hier thuis zou zijn. Nu moet ik naar een vreemd land gaan om een vreemde man te trouwen. Kinderen met hem krijgen en hopen dat zijn vreemde leger mijn huis verdedigt.

‘Het was nog een hele klus om dat vlees te krijgen,’ hoor ik Byran de hofjager tegen een hofdame zeggen. Ze beaamt zijn woorden met een stijf knikje.

De rest van haar woorden verdwijnen onder het geluid van trommels, paarden en stemmen. De regent klapt twee keer in zijn handen. ‘Hierop hebben we geoefend. Ze zijn hier,’

De deuren worden opengetrokken door twee wachters. Ze gaan diep op hun knieen. Een teken van respect. De dragoranen brengen eerst een wat kleinere man naar binnen met een banier. Het betreft hun huiszegel. Thorsen recht zijn schouders. ‘Je kan nog afzeggen,’ fluistert hij.

‘Ik dacht dat je wilde dat ik dit deed?’ mompel ik verrast. Hij had dit idee maanden geprobeerd aan mijn hoofd te praten. Waarom twijfelt hij dan nu het moment bijna daar is?

Voetstappen klinken in de hal.

Het is stil als het graf. Twee jongens met de bekende drakenogen schreiden naar binnen. Ze lopen niet. Ze marcheren. Wat me opvalt is dat ze beide het zelfde donkere haar hebben en dezelfde rode ogen. Zeker broers. En als ik het goed heb is één van de jongens mijn echtgenoot.

Nieuwsgierig laat ik mijn blik subtiel over hun harnassen glijden. Ze zien er sterk uit als rotsen. Of onoverwinnelijk als een vulkaan. En zijn niet zo lelijk als ik verwacht had. Moeder zei dat Dragoranen een asgrijze huid hadden maar dat geld niet voor de prinsen. Ze zien er gezond uit met hun zongekleurde huiden.

Een zee aan mensen stroomt de hal binnen. Soldaten in gekleurde uniformen tot hofdames en meisjes waarvan ik twijfel wat ze hier precies komen doen.

Een oud mannetje in witte helderen kleren strompelt naar voren. Onder zijn arm heeft hij een rol perkament beet die hij los rolt. Hij heft zijn kin en begint met schorre stem te lezen. ‘Zijne koninlijke hoogheid prins Col Diatrizo. Kroonprins van Dragora, bewaker van de drakenvlam beschermer van de draken koning van de as!’ als hij klaar is voegt hij zich

Pas als ik zeker weet dat er niet nog een lange titel aankom til ik de zoom van mijn jurk op. Mijn knieën bukken terwijl ik een gracieuze reverance maak.

Als ik zijn cape bekijk zie ik dat hij gemaakt is van drakenschubben. Ik kan het niet helpen. De buikpijn die ik had wordt alleen maar erger door de schitterende rode drakenschubben die op zijn cape zijn genaaid. Hij is beschermer van de draak. En dan draagt hij er eentje als mantel? Plotseling bromt de prins iets terwijl hij me recht aankijkt. Zijn stem is schor en diep.

‘De prins vraagt of zijn mantel je bevalt,’ merkt een zoete stem op. Mijn hoofd draait weg van de prins richting de stem. Een vrouw met donkere haren gehuld in een beige jurk buigt haar hoofd respectvol.

‘Het is erg..mooi,’

De prins snuift. Hij begroet mijn oom. De vrouw volgt me als ik ga zitten op een van de banken. Dus sta ik maar weer op.

De prins en mijn oom lachen hartelijk met elkaar terwijl hun vertalers hun best doen om het gesprek bij te houden.

Als ik me bij het gesprek voeg valt het stil. Col Diatrizo vraagt iets.

‘Dat mag de prinses bepalen,’ zegt hij dan. Col en de Dragoraanse vertaler fronsen.

‘Zijne hoogheid vraagt of hij toestemming heeft om het crypt te bezoeken. Waar uw ouders rusten.’

‘Wat wil hij daar doen?’

-

Ik loop voorop. De dienstmeid haalt me al snel in. ‘Prinses, prins Col moet als draakbeschermer altijd voorop lopen. U hoort of naast hem of als u dat nog niet durft achter hem.’

‘En ik ben de beschermen van de Pegasus,’ ik wijs naar het standbeeld dat over mijn voorouders waakt.

‘Hier gelden de regels van de Pegasus. Niet de draak.’

Ik knuffel de kist. Verse tranen rollen moeiteloos uit mijn wangen. Zoals regen druppels vallen uit de bomen zo komen mijn tranen.

Col. Hij buigt zijn hoofd in respect. Dan legt hij een grote krans neer. ‘De prins zegt dat hij het speciaal heeft laten plukken. Maanbloemen. Omdat u de maanprinses bent.’ Col perfectioneert de krans.

‘Bedank hem, ze zijn prachtig. Bijna zonde om te verspillen.’ Gniffer knikt en doet wat ik vraag.


End file.
